Todo por un baño
by NekoFT
Summary: Un simple baño por razones tontas ha creado una situacion en la que se ven involucrados un dragon, una princesa, una niña de cabello azul, una gata blanca y todo Fairy Tail... Two-shot o como se diga... Lean, es muy divertido. Rango T por insinuaciones...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola Minna!**_

_**Una loca historia que se me ocurrió después de ver Rosario+Vampire. No es muy mi estilo, de hecho es rango T por algo… Pero espero les guste.**_

_**Disfruten**_

_**Ah, Fairy Tail no es mío es Trollshima, digo, Mashima.**_

* * *

**.**

**Todo por un baño…**

**.**

El gremio estaba tranquilo, como rara vez sucedía en la historia. Cada cual hablaba con los otros riéndose de quien sabe que cosas, mientras el maestro se lamentaba por los gastos de esa semana siendo consolado por la linda Mirajane. Entonces las puertas se abrieron con e estrépito que solo podría causar cierto mago de fuego.

_-HOLA CHICOS!-_todos miraron el lugar, algunos con intención de molestar al muchacho, pero a todos se les cayó la mandíbula cuando se encontraron con una risueña y sonrojada Lucy, que comenzó a reírse como tonta.-_Tienen que ver sus caras._\- y comenzó a reír en serio. Todos la miraron de piedra, hasta que las puertas se volvieron a abrir revelando al resto del equipo… Aunque había algo diferente…

-_Podrías callarte Lucy? Me duele la cabeza_.-soltó Natsu con cara de pocos amigos. También tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Los del gremio parpadearon, confundidos por el sonrojo de ambos.

-_Entonces me quedare calladita, eh Na-kun_?-rio ella acercándosele un tanto tambaleante.

_\- No, No Lucy-san_.-menciono una risueña peli azul con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. El gremio la miro esperanzado-_No se dice NA-KUN… Es Na-chan!-_AL gremio se les cayó la mandíbula.

_-Y si lo llamamos Naku-chan?-_añadió la gata que estaba sobre la cabeza de la niña. Cabe decir que estaba en el mismo estado que los anterires.

_-Aye!_-gritaron las dos sonrientes. Natsu se tapó los oídos.

_-Son muy ruidosas.-_comento sentándose en la barra.-_Mira… me das una aspirina?_

-_No puedes…Porque aspiraste a Rina_.-bromeo Charle_.- Entienden? Aspi-rina_\- Y las tres comenzaron a reír. El gremio las miro con pena.

_-Que le sucedió a los chicos?-_pregunto el maestro mirando a los otros recién llegados. Gray y Erza suspiraron cansados, por lo que Happy fue quien hablo

-_Estábamos a punto de terminar la misión y nos íbamos a casa, pero a Natsu le dio la gana de revisar los alrededores para ver si no quedaba un enemigo…_-hablo con desgana para después bostezar.-_Cuando llegamos a la azotea un tipo nos embosco y los tiro de la torre…-_dijo señalando como las chicas se burlaban de un apesadumbrado Natsu.

-_También a Natsu? Él tiene un buen sentido para esas cosas.-_menciono el maestro sorprendido.

_-Eso fue porque Happy se burlaba de que le gustase Lucy_-se unió Gray mirando con burla los vanos intentos del peli rosa de quitarse de encima a las chicas.

-_Ya veo.-_rio el maestro, para después ponerse serio.-_Y que sucedió?_

-_Pues cuando los encontramos estaban sentados en una especie de estante_.-continuo Gray ignorando a Natsu y sus gritos de "déjenme en paz".-_Y ya estaban así, Charle trato de sacar a Wendy y termino adentro también._

_-Creemos que ese estanque era de otra cosa…-_confirmo Erza mientras el gremio reía de la escena a sus espaldas: Charle en la cabeza de Natsu animaba a Wendy, que le torcía el brazo al peli rosa, y a Lucy que le doblaba las piernas.-_Como una especie de…_

-_Cerveza?-_corroboro Cana de metiche.-_Donde era esa misión?_

_-En Chikiko_-contesto Happy. Cana lo miro un rato y salió corriendo.-_Creo que fue a verlo._

_-Cuando sucedió eso?-_pregunto Lissana que escuchaba junto con Mira.

_-Ayer en la noche_

-_Llevan así todo el día!-_se sorprendió la peliblanca menor. Los tres llegados suspiraron.

-_Ahora es mejor, en la mañana casi destruyen la estación por un juego de Wendy.-_contesto Happy.

-_Qué clase de juego…-_comenzó a preguntar Lissana, pero un grito los dejo perplejos.

-_Vamos Natsu, hagamos cosas pervertidas!-_grito Lucy sonriente sentada en el suelo al lado del chico. EL la miro molesto un rato… Aunque se veía tierno sonrojado.

_-Pero estamos en el gremio_…-se quejó el chico, dejando a todos de piedra.

_-No importa, al reto lo olvidan_-rio Lucy dándole una palmada.

_-Sí, Naku-chan, así tienes hijos con Lu-nee_-añadió Wendy riendo. EL gremio quedo de blanco, incluso una maga de agua se vino abajo desde su escondite.

_-Pero yo no quiero hijos ahora…_-aclaro Natsu con cara de sueño.-_Tal vez mañana…_

_-No puedes negarte_.- le dijo Lucy de manera provocadora. Natsu la miro sin entender. Como respuesta la chica se le acerco sensualmente y le lamio la oreja, causándole un escalofrió.

_-Lu…Lucy, quítate_-se quejó el tratando de alejarla. El resto del gremio seguía de piedra.

_-No, eres mío_\- se quejó la chica abrazándolo_.- Y eso incluye tus labios_.- Y le robo un beso. Ahora el gremio si estaba boquiabierto, mientras unos cuantos (Levy, Mira, Lissana, Erza y las ahora borrachas Wendy y Charle) celebraban con una sonrisa.

Natsu se quedó quieto un rato, por lo que Lucy insistió. Al final el chico reacción y la abrazo por la cintura, correspondiendo el beso. Cuando se separaron había un silencio total en el gremio.

-_Me gustas_-soltó Natsu con una sonrisita.

_-Ya lo sabía_-confirmo Lucy sonriente.

_-Y por qué no dijiste nada?_

_-Por qué el hombre es el que se declara._

_-En serio? Eso incluye el casarte conmigo?-_pregunto paralizando aun mas al gremio.

_-SÍ_.-asintió Lucy con la cabeza sin dejar de abrazarlo. Natsu la miro un rato y volvió a besarla. Entonces Wendy se sentó frente a ellos mientras Charle tenía unos anillos y se los pasaba a la pareja. Los miraron con gracia pero los sujetaron y se los pusieron. La gata se sentó en el regazo de Wendy.

_-Y con esto termina la boda_\- dijeron ambas a la vez.

-_QUEEEE!-_grito el gremio perplejo. Los enamorados se separaron y sonrieron a las chicas. Entonces el maestro se recompuso un poco.

_-Ebrios o no, se acaba de formar una nueva pareja en el gremio_\- declaro ignorando la gota de la mayoría, ósea, todos menos Mira y los borrachos_.-Así que debemos festejar!_

_-Aye sir!-_volvió a Gritar el gremio olvidándose de la situación. Lucy alzo las manos y casi cae de espaldas si Natsu no la agarra.

_-Pero que amarren a ese par, no quiero niños por aquí_-aclaro antes de que todo terminase de alocarse. Entonces una silla salió volando y le cayó encima-_Compórtense mocosos-_ se molestó mirándolos con enojo.

_-No creo que eso funcione viejo_-le declaro Gray señalando a la responsable con una gota. Wendy agarro una silla y la lanzo contra Gajeel, que no pudo evitarla de la sorpresa. Charle comenzó a perseguir a Happy para que le diese un pescado. E inicio la pelea campal.

-_No tienen remedio_-declaro el viejo al ver como Gray se metía en la colada. Después desvió la mirada a la recién formada pareja, que andaba besuqueándose.-_De todos modos el gremio necesita nuevos miembros…_

**-AL DIA SIGUIENTE-**

EL peli rosa movió la cabeza con molestia al notar la luz del sol. Miro alrededor ignorando el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

-_Cuando llegamos al gremio?-_pregunto al aire mirando el destruido lugar. Intento incorporarse pero noto un peso en el hombro. Miro hacia allí y los colores le subieron a la cabeza. Lucy dormía plácidamente abrazada a él…Y solo la miraba perplejo. Entonces miro al frente con seriedad.- _Esto es un sueñ_o- asintió. Miro a la chica y sonrió. Miro alrededor para ver si había alguien más despierto y le robo un corto beso, para después fingirse dormido.

_-Te vi-_aseguro una voz detrás de él. El chico miro con temor los ojos chocolates de la chica.- _Me toca_.-y le robo ella uno. Natsu sonrió como idiota. Ella sonrió y miro alrededor.- _Esto es otro sueño, no?.-_aseguro tratando de volver a dormir. Natsu la imito recostando su cabeza en la de ella.

_-Te gusssta-se_ escuchó a sus espaldas. Ambos miraron para ver a la mitad del gremio despierto y mirándolos con picardía.-_Aunque claro, están casados._

**-**_**Casados?-**_preguntaron a la vez. Ambos se miraron las manos y en la diestra de cada uno brillaba un anillo dorado. Se miraron nuevamente…. Y cayeron en cuenta de la realidad.-_Esto no es un sueño!-_ dijeron alejándose mutuamente, hasta que Lucy se dio la vuelta para no verlo.

_-Lentos_-les dijeron todos.

_-Que fue lo que sucedió?-_pregunto un aun colorado Salamander.

-Siéntate que es una larga historia…-aseguro Lissana con un suspiro, mientras todos reían. La albina miro alrededor.-_Y Wendy?_

_._

* * *

_**Que tal?!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado mucho y se hayan reido también. Especialmente con la boda improvisada. **_

_**Ahora la pregunta… Y Wendy?**_

_**Dejenme un review para saber su opinión de esta historia! Me encanta leerlos, en especial cuando son de una recién salida del horno. Por eso pregunto REVIEWS?**_

_**.**_

_**Nos veremos! Chao!**_

* * *

**Para otras historias divertidas vayan a mi perfil. Les recomiendo los one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola Minna! **_

_**Le traigo una aun mas loca continuación del cap anterior... Espero les guste, pues es el final!**_

_**FT es de Hiro Trollshima. El tema es mio...**_

* * *

Wendy se sentía muy cómoda en su cama, aunque la sentía algo tosca pero igual seguía Soñando. Sintiendo la suave brisa y el pacifico sonido del agua... El olor de las plantas bañadas el roció y el perfecto y calientito sol que le daba calor... En ese sueño en que estaba sentada junto al lago esperando a alguien especial.

_-Wendy-san...-_La chica rio por la voz tan conocida que la llamaba, muy cerca.-_Wendy-san...-_Ella giro hacia la voz y sintió que caía al vacío... SPLASH! Wendy abrió los ojos y nado a la superficie del agua lo mas rápido que podía, cuando llego comenzó a toser.

_-Que susto.._.-sollozo más calmada. Pero después miro alrededor con duda.-_Eh? Cómo llegue al lago de pesca de Natsu-san?-_se preguntó a si misma reconociendo el lugar.

_-Sí que estabas dormida.-_ comento una voz desde la orilla, haciendo que se voltease a ver. Romeo estaba sentado allí con una sonrisa, azorándola un poco.-_Buenos días._

_-Romeo-san...-_comentó Ella con algo de pena, pero entonces noto dos cosas raras...-_Que hace en Chikiko? Donde están los demás?-_Romeo se rasco la cabeza mirando a todos lados menos a ella. Y cuando finalmente decidió hacerlo ella ya estaba adelante de él.

_-Agh! No me asustes...-_dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

_-Lo siento_.-se disculpó Wendy apenada. Y se sentó al lado del chico. Cabe decir que aún estaba empapada.-_Me puedes responder la pregunta?-_Romeo se cruzó de brazos como pensando que decir... peor al final soltó n suspiro de exasperación.

-_Ayer por la noche ustedes llegaron raros al gremio.-_contesto con ojos chinos- _Y Lucy-nee, Charle y tu comenzaron a molestar a Natsu-nii._-una gota resbalo por la cabeza de la chica.

_-No recuerdo haber hecho eso..._

_-Pues créelo_.-indico Romeo muy serio y molesto.-_Fue una locura... Natsu-nii parecía piñata...-_Entonces el chico abrió los ojos mirando al cielo con duda.-_Me pregunto si ya despertó y se enteró de la boda..._

_-Boda_?-interrogo la peli azul con duda, recibiendo una mirada seria del chico.-_Cual boda?_

_-Ayer también Charle y tu casaron a Lucy-nee y Natsu-nii._**-**contesto como si nada.-_Hasta tenían los anillos preparados_.- La pequeña se quedó en blanco tres segundos y después se levantó lanzando un grito.

-_QUUUEEEEE?_-Romeo la miro con una gota mientras ella revisaba sus bolsillos varias veces.-_Pero... No se supone que... Espera, yo los case?_-comento señalándose a sí misma, por lo que el chico asintió. Ella se dejó caer al suelo.-_Por qué..._

_-No lo sé, no he ido al gremio todavía... Ah! Deben preguntarse dónde estamos!-_recordó poniéndose en pie.-_Vamos, Wendy-san._

_-Eh? Pero aun no me has dicho pro que estaba dormida en la rama de ese árbol_-se quejó ella pero Romeo la agarro de la mano y echo a acorrer arrastrándola. No se detuvieron hasta que llegaron al límite de bosque. Entonces el chico la miro y noto que la sujetaba, así que soltó su ano mirando a otro lado.

_-Bu.. Bueno, que tal si te cuento lo que paso en el camino?_-pregunto levemente sonrojado. Ella asintió de la misma forma. Mientras caminaban, Romeo le dijo todo lo que sucedió en el cap. anterior, añadiendo el hecho de que ella inicio una pelea con Gajeel y gano por que el no quiso pelear o como ella, Levy, Lissana y Mira iniciaron una discusión sobre la boda y el nombre de los futuros hijos de la pareja. Todo esto fue escuchado con una enorme gota por parte de la chica..

-_En serio dije Naku-chan? Eso es_...-comenzó a decir con la frente azul, pero después lo miro con duda.-_Pero eso no explica por qué desperté allá.-_Romeo tosió un poco incoado_._

_-Pues... Después de un rato fuiste con Juvia y comenzaron a hablar de rivales...Y después de esto comenzaste a comportarte como ella conmigo_.-añadió sin mirarla, razón por la que no vio cómo se quedaba de piedra.-_Intente quitarte de encima, sin ofender, pero me resulto difícil. Así que salí corriendo del gremio hasta el lago, pero ya estas ahí._

_-En...En serio?-_pregunto asustada. EL asintió con la frente azul

_-Después dijiste un montón de cosas raras y trataste de abrazarme, pero te aleje._-Wendy se sintió abatida por el viento de rechazo, haciendo que Romeo la mirase con una gota.-_Entiende que estabas actuando raro y me dabas miedo_.-Ella siguió en medio del viento del rechazo, solo que ahora llovía.-_Después intente que te quedaras quieta pero me atacaste y te subiste a esa rama llorando un millón de cosa raras. Al rato me pregunta si te quería y cuando te iba a contestar te habías quedado dormida._

_-Y Ro-Romeo-san ha estado toda la noche en el lago p-por mí?_-pregunto en un tono indescifrable. El chico no la miro cuando dio una seca cabezada.

_-Mi-Mira!_ Ya llegamos-le indico cambiando el tema y comenzando a abrir las puertas del gremio. Encontrándose con una escena que los dejo dudosos, pero explicaba por qué nadie noto su presencia.

Natsu y Lucy estaban más rojos que el cabello de Erza, de hecho parecía que estaban echando humo por sus orejas...Sentados en lados contrarios de la barra. En medio de ellas y con una sonrisa divertida se encontraba Mira.

_-Ara, Ara..._ _No me digan que no se acuerdan?-_pregunto cómo solo Mira sabe. Ambos la miraron sobre el hombro y negaron con la cabeza.-_Oh, vamos... Fue la boda más hermosa y corta que he visto.-_Otra vez los dejo rojos y humeantes.

_-Y-Y no pasó nada más verdad?_-pregunto Lucy ya mas calmada, sin notar como Natsu suspiraba rendido. Lo confirmaron. Pero Erza se cruzó de brazos mirando a la pareja.

_-Aún tengo la duda de donde salieron los anillos...-_comento al aire. Wendy se puso roja como tomate y Natsu se tensó como si fuese un tronco, por lo que Happy se acercó mirándolo con las patitas en la boca.

-_Eso es fácil...Verán N...-_Una sombra paso rápidamente y lo siguiente que vieron fue como Natsu sacaba volando a Happy del gremio. Todos lo miraron con duda pero el solo se encogió de hombros sudando mares.

-_Por qué hiciste eso Natsu?_-pregunto Lissana con sospecha. El chico miro a todos lados buscando algo con que salvarse, localizando casi de inmediato a los recién llegados.

_-Miren, llego Wendy con Romeo_.-los niños lo miraron perplejos: Los había usado de escusa! Aunque consiguió lo que quería, ya que todos se les quedaron mirando pidiendo explicaciones, en especial Mira. Los dos se quedaron respondiendo preguntas ligeramente sonrojados mientras el Dragneel se sentaba victorioso en la barra.

-_Aun no has contestado mi pregunta_.-Natsu dio tal respingo al escuchar a Erza detrás de el que casi se cae de la silla. La volteo a ver con algunas líneas azules, encontrándola al lado de Lucy, por lo que trato de actuar normal... Cosa u e no logro.

_-Que...-_se aclaró la garganta-_A que te refieres?-_pregunto con fingida duda.

_-Happy iba a decirnos algo de los anillos y lo mandaste a volar_-indico Lucy aun algo sonrojada y sin mirarlo realmente. Él sabía que había sido muy obvio pero… Bueno…

No iba a explicar que esos anillos estaban añadidos en una recompensa que hizo junto a Wendy un pueblo orfebre por recuperar una de las joyas más valiosas de este que había sido robada por un gremio oscuro… Cuando lo lograron le dieron a escoger y como a él no le interesaba dejó que ella se quedase escogiendo, peor reconocía que esos anillos le llamaron mucho la atención en ese momento… Sabía que era de boda y antes de fijarse en ellos se daba el de compromiso, o al menos eso le conto Lucy… Pero el punto es que le intereso su diseño.

Pues pareció que uno de los aldeanos se dio cuenta y le hizo varias preguntas que por andar en la luna contesto como idiota…. Lo cual termino con el señor conmovido regalándole los anillos y pidiendo conocer a su futura dueña, diciendo cosas que el amor juvenil tan inocente y perfecto que se yo que sobre su juventud… Obviamente él estaba demasiado perplejo para hacer algo en especial cuando subieron al tren de vuelta al gremio, razón por la que Happy se reía a cada rato de él.. Así que al llegar a Magnolia se los dio a Wendy para que los ocultase… Pero no contaron con que poco después se encontrarían con Erza que los arrastraría hasta Chikiko…

_-No sé de qué hablan._-Finamente contesto Natsu de manera nada creíble.

_-Oh, vamos todos te vimos...-_una mesa salió volando asando entre ellos. Los tres miraron a la entrada del gremio donde inicio una pelea por quien sabe qué.

_-Hey, quien tiro esa cosa_!-grito Natsu uniéndose al combate. Lucy y Erza lo miraron con una gota, pero al instante la pelirroja se lanzó a la batalla gritando por su respuesta. Media hora después Natsu estaba sentado en la barra con un chichón del tamaño de China. Erza comía su tranquilizante y los demás seguían burlándose de lo que sucedió el día anterior.

-_Ja! Recuerdan como Gajeel fue noqueado por Wendy_

_-Casarse es de hombres!_

_-Pero la boda es válida?… Bueno, Los caso un gato y una niña_

_-Charle es un exceed… _

_-Peor antes llamaban a Wendy sacerdotisa del cielo, así que me imagino vale…_

_-CASARSE ES DE HOMBRES!_

_-Ya cállate Elfman!-_Ignorando esa conversación_ y _Soltando un suspiro, Lucy se acercó al lado Natsu

_-Estas bien...-_El asintió como pudo.

-_Erza casi me mata...-_lloriqueo con la cabeza en la barra.-_Por qué n acepta un no sé cómo respuesta?_

_-Yo también quería saber sobre esos anillos._-suspiro Lucy mirando su anillo sin notar como Natsu se levantaba impulsado por un resorte. La joya era un delicado aro dorado, con algunas y delicadas incrustaciones de diamante que parecían estrellas centellantes-Es precioso...

_-No tanto como a quien perten_ece.-comento Natsu por lo bajo mirándola con una sonrisa. Ella lo miro sorprendida y él se tensó pensando que lo había escuchado. Entonces Lucy noto algo, por lo que rio.-_Que pasa?_

_-Te has dado cuenta que no nos lo hemos quitado desde que despertamos?-_pregunto la chica recordando la mañana... Natsu se miró la mano comprobando la respuesta. Valía decir que estaba cómodo con él?-_Y por qué me besaste?-_pregunto Lucy tomándolo por sorpresa

_-Estaba medio dormido_.-comentó con indiferencia ,aunque sabía que era mentira. Ella suspiro con tristeza y miro la sortija. Acerco la mano y se la quitó, cosa que Noto Natsu.-_Que haces?_

_-Te lo devuelvo_.-dijo sin mirarlo y notar lo tiste que se ponía.-_Es tuyo no? Así que me imagino lo tendrás guardado para alguien espe... Tiene algo escrito_.-se dio cuenta acercándose para verlo. Natsu sintió el impulso de detenerla... pero no lo hizo.- _"Se mi estrella, Mi Lucy"-_leyó en voz alta y se quedó perpleja_.-Q-Que quiere decir esto?-_Natsu oculto su mirada en su flequillo

-_Significa que me gustas_.-contesto haciendo circulitos en la madera.-_Pero quería hacer las cosas como me dijiste el otro día que leías ese libro raro…Dijiste que te gustaría algo así-_ Un sentimiento de alegría y calidez lleno a Lucy. Sentía lo mismo que ella y Él quería declararse! Y después saldrían y después le iba a pedir matrimonio! Y ella era la soñadora… pero antes de que pudiese decir algo...

_-Ey_ Flamitas, Lucy.-indico Gray sentándose en otro lado.-_Que es eso?-_pregunto agarrando el anillo y leyendo lo que decía, por lo que no vio como la boca del chico peli rosa llegaba al suelo. La cara de Gray fue de perplejidad total, por lo que Lucy pudo quitarle el anillo.

_-Natsu, que...-_La chica miro hacia donde estaba. Recalco. Estaba... Ahora solo había un asiento vacío y la clara señal de alguien que sale pitando de ahí...-_Idiota..._

_-Siento haberlo arruinado._-comento Gray aun estupefacto. Lucy le dio un codazo Y se puso en pie.-_A dónde vas?_

_-A hablar unas cosas con mi amado esposo_.-indico mientras volvía aponerse el anillo y se dirigía a la entrada del gremio. Cosa que vieron cuatro chicas (peli celeste, peli azul, pelirroja y albina), quienes sonrieron con gusto. EN eso Wendy dejo su sonrisa y miro alrededor.

-_Donde esta Charle?_

OoO-FAIRY HILLS-OoO

La gata blanca se dio la vuelta en su cama y tanteando atrás de ella se puso la sabana encima para seguir su larga siesta.

* * *

**_Listo!_**

**_Al fin lo termine... Siento la demora..._**

**_Espero les haya gustado a todos! _**

**_Hasta otra historia!_**

**_NekoFT_**

* * *

Para mas historias, cortas y largas, divertidas y tristes, con suspenso o ironia, de todo un poco y referentes a Fairy Tail. No se olviden pasarse por mi perfil!


End file.
